ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King Reborn/Transcript/6
Previous - 5 Next - 7 *(Camera dissolve to Scar addressing the lionesses by the moon on Pride Rock a eulogy for both Mufasa and Simba. The lionesses (including Sarafina), with Zazu, are comforting Sarabi, who bends her head in extreme pain. Nala is crying on Sarafina's leg) *'Scar:' Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba…who had barely begun to live…for me, it is a deep personal loss. And so, it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future. *(As the hyenas emerge, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly, he ascends Pride Rock. The camera pans to Rafiki, who shakes his head in deep pan. The scene changes with Rafiki in the same position in his baobab tree. Rafiki wipes away a tear, and reaches up and rubs his hand across the cub painting, smearing it. The smeared painting overlaids sad music across the night sky through the Pride Lands as the chorus takes up the song "Friend Huomboleza". During the chorus, the star of Mufasa shines out brightly of the night sky. Nala, who is seen sleeping in Sarafina's legs stares at a wall inside the den of Pride Rock and suffers flashbacks with Simba during their time together before separating. Meanwhile, the ghost of Mufasa briefly appears) *'Rafiki:' Mi-Leh-Leh Mbyani Mpoka Kumuyini Kembe Ntsembele Mbiyani Mpoka Lundila Mwana Hosanna Hosanna Oh Mama Na Wu Detsa Kambe Kontsari Dela Mama Kabantsa Kari Mbyari Mbyari Mbyari *(Dissolve back to the river's edge where Pumbaa emerges out, gasping for air. Timon is seen clutched onto Pumbaa's tail. Pumbaa collapses and coughs out some water. He hears Timon groaning, who is lying on the beach clutching a lily in a classic death pose. Mournful violin music swells in) *'Timon:' I give up! *'Pumbaa:' But you can't give up! We still haven't found our dream home. *'Timon:' Forget it, Pumbaa. I've been dragging you down long enough. I'm going home…and I suggest you do the same. *'Pumbaa:' Oh, I would if I could, but I can't. *'Timon:' Oh, sure you can, buddy. I won't stop you. *'Pumbaa:' No, I mean…I don't have a home… *'Timon:' You don't? What happened — are you lost? (Pumbaa shakes his head, his snout flapping side to side) No place good enough for ya? (Pumbaa shakes again) What, you're all alone in this big empty world? *(Pumbaa turns to face Timon, with huge dewy eyes. This is where Timon realizes the truth. Pumbaa's special power also drove away his own family, where it forced him to be alone) *'Timon:' Truth is…I'm all alone, too. (takes Pumbaa's foreleg) Pumbaa, you're the only friend I've ever had…and friends stick together to the end. *(The two gaze at each other. Timon's reflection appears in Pumbaa's eyes as the music swells. Dissolve to the two of them asleep on the beach; gradually the scene changes to daylight) *'Timon:' (wakes up, cracks his back, and stretches) Uhh! Uhh! Ooh! Aw, well. It's too bad we never found that perfect place. Why'd we ever listen to that stupid monkey? *'Pumbaa:' (wakes with a shock at what he sees) I think maybe you're giving up too soon, Timon. (turns Timon's head around to face what he sees, triumphantly) Remember that place I told you about? *(The camera rotates to show a gorgeous jungle panorama: Waterfalls, woods, distant mountains, lush lakes and rivers) *'Timon:' Forget about your place. Get a load of what I'' found! Talk about "beyond what you see"! (''Samba music plays) Pumbaa, this is our dream home! (pulls aside vines to demonstrate) Dramatic views! (pulls vines taut for Pumbaa to swing in them) Your very own porch swing! (the two of them relax in a pool which is bubbling merrily) Hot tub and spa! (pulls open a tree to reveal dozens of bugs) A well-stocked bug cupboard! *'Pumbaa:' (wearing a chef's hat of leaves, and stacking bugs on a skewer) I'll just whip up my uncle Boris'. *'Timon:' (relaxing on a vine stretched across the water) The monkey was right. We found it: The perfect life. (dives into the water, then emerges out of the water to dry himself with a leaf) He had the perfect name for it, too. (sits on a rock) Such a wonderful phrase. It had this rhythm: Ladooda Ladada… *'Pumbaa:' (holding out a leaf-dish) Try this…Hot Tuna Frittata. *'Timon:' (not paying attention) Hmm. No, that's not it. *'Pumbaa:' (adding another bowl of bugs) The spinach armada. *'Timon:' Quiet, Pumbaa. I'm trying to think. *'Pumbaa:' (setting out a bowl of bug-mush) A spoon of ricotta. *'Timon:' Two words… *'Pumbaa:' (another dish) A wormy piccata. *'Timon:' Six syllables. *'Pumbaa:' (yet another) Kahuna colada. *'Timon:' Twelve letters. *'Pumbaa:' (another) A blue enchilada. *'Timon:' Rhymes with… *'Pumbaa:' (another) Legumes on a platter. *'Timon:' (tapping his head) Think, think, think… *'Pumbaa:' (poking at one of the dishes) This oughtta be hotter. *'Timon:' (desperate) I forget! *'Pumbaa:' I gotta lambada! (starts dancing, trotting sideways until he bumps into Timon) *'Timon:' (grabs Pumbaa's snout and starts yelling) HEY! How can you dance at a time like this? I'm dyin' here! (realizing he's gone a bit too far, Timon lets go and backs off) Sorry about that, pal. *'Pumbaa:' (nonchalantly) Hakuna Matata. *(Timon shakes his head in confusion; cartoonish "Obbidy-obbidy-obbidy" sound effect) *'Timon:' … Come again? *'Pumbaa:' Hakuna Matata. It means "no worries." Eehh — (suddenly dawns the phrase) Ohhh! *(Epiphany music plays, hinting at "Hakuna Matata". Wipe to the two of them swinging on vines into the water. It shows a montage of Timon and Pumbaa enjoying their carefree life: the two lying on their backs looking at the stars, having snail beers, charging through the jungle with a troop of bushbabies (a.k.a. galagos), bungee-jumping on jungle vines, parachuting on leaves and soaring in the sky with a flock of birds, slurping up a long worm and ending in a kiss as in "Lady and the Tramp". It becomes a chant as they shuffle along the now-famous log, dancing and singing. Meanwhile, a ladybug hops across to the beat of the music) *'Both:' Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passin' craze It means "No Worries" For the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata… *(Sudden cut to a close-up of Ma) *'Ma:' Ha-huna Ma-what-a? *(Rafiki is talking to Ma under the meerkats' tree by the rock) *'Rafiki:' (chuckles) It means "no worries." *'Ma:' I see. *'Rafiki:' So I told the boy: to find Hakuna Matata, you must look beyond what you see. *'Ma:' A metaphor… (Ma suddenly clocks Rafiki in the head with his own staff) You used a metaphor on Timon?! He takes things literally! (panicking) That's it. He's starving out there. I just know it! Max! Timon's out there, chasing metaphors. I've gotta go find him! *(Unwilling to go, he calls from inside a hole, which shakes the ground) *'Max:' ARE YOU NUTS?! *'Ma:' (sarcastically to Rafiki) Nice to have a supportive family, isn't it? Well…here I go. *'Rafiki:' Remember: the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step. *'Ma:' Thanks. Here's my first step… (lands squarely onto Rafiki's foot) *(Camera cuts to Timon screaming instead of Rafiki. Pumbaa is pulling quills out of Timon's butt with his teeth; Pumbaa plucks out one and Timon screams again) *'Pumbaa:' (speaking through the quill) Guess bowling for porcupines… (spits the quill out) …wasn't the best idea, huh? *'Timon:' Yeah. Gotta be right up there for bobbling for snapping turtles. (Pumbaa plucks out another quill) Aah ha ha ha oooh! *'Pumbaa:' (under his breath) Ohhh, that's gonna leave a mark. (just then, after hearing the sounds of vultures in the distance, he spits the quill out. Pumbaa then walks to the right to see vultures circling around their prey) Hey, look Timon. Buzzards! What do you say? One more round? *'Timon:' One more run won't change our lives! *(Cut to a different view of the desert where Simba has fainted onto the desert floor. The vultures then start circling around him. Timon, riding Pumbaa, appears and dives into the midst of the vultures. They slap and kick them all away as Timon hops off of Pumbaa) *'Timon:' Get out, get out, get out of here! *'Pumbaa:' I love this! Bowling for buzzards. (then Pumbaa notices what the scavengers have left behind) Uh-oh. Hey Timon. You better come look. I think it's still alive. *'Timon:' (approaches cautiously) What have we got here? (tries to lift Simba's paw. He can't. He gets under it and with a great push gets it above his head before seeing Simba's face) Geez! It's a lion! Run, Pumbaa! Move it! *(Timon scrambles onto Pumbaa's back for safety, but Pumbaa isn't afraid) *'Pumbaa:' Timon, it's just a little lion. Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone. Can we keep him? *'Timon:' Pumbaa, are you nuts!? We're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys like us! *'Pumbaa:' (leans over to regard Simba, but accidentally dumps Timon from his head) But he's so little. *'Timon:' He's gonna get bigger! *'Pumbaa:' (seen from Timon's point-of-view on the ground, with a huge snout) Maybe he'll be on our side. *'Timon:' Hey! I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea. *'Pumbaa:' So, we're keeping 'im? *'Timon:' Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit? *'Pumbaa:' Uhhh… *'Timon:' My point exactly. Geez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade. *(Pumbaa clearly ignores Timon's warning. He lowers himself down to scoop Simba up on his tusks, then trots off carrying Simba to a safer place. Once settled, Pumbaa and Timon watch Simba opening his eyes near their pool of water and the oasis. Timon leans in closer) *'Timon:' You okay, kid? *'Simba:' I guess so. *'Timon:' I saved you. Well, Pumbaa helped. A little. *'Simba:' Thanks for your help. (heads off quietly back out towards the desert) *'Timon:' Hey. Where you goin'? *'Simba:' Nowhere. *'Timon:' (turns to Pumbaa) Gee. He looks blue. *'Pumbaa:' I'd say brownish-gold. *'Timon:' No, no, no. I mean he's depressed. *'Pumbaa:' (trots up next to Simba) Kid, what's eatin' ya? *'Timon:' (attempting to lighten the mood) Nothin'. He's at the top of the food chain! *(Timon breaks into nervous laughter. However, seeing no reactions from Pumbaa and Simba silently, he realizes his joke just got flopped) *'Timon:' So? Where're you from? *'Simba:' Who cares? I can't go back. *'Timon:' Aaaaaah, you're an outcast. That's great. So are we! *'Pumbaa:' What did you do, kid? *'Simba:' Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it. *'Timon:' Good. We don't wanna hear about it. *'Pumbaa:' Come on, Timon. (to Simba) Anything we can do? *'Simba:' Not, unless you can change the past. *'Timon:' Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it. Right? *'Simba:' Right. *'Timon:' (pokes Simba's nose) Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world. *'Simba:' Well, that's not what I was taught. *'Timon:' Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. Hakuna Matata. *'Simba:' (still lethargic) What? *'Pumbaa:' (slowly pronouncing) Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "no worries." *'Timon:' Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase *'Pumbaa:' Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze *(Timon pulls Simba over to a green bush to lean back on it and he fills down one of his claws. They are companied by numerous neighboring animals of the jungle: the troop of bushbabies, an elephant shrew, a guinea fowl, a bat-eared fox, a klipspringer, an African pigeon, and a yellow-billed oxpecker) *'Both:' It means "no worries" For the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! *'Simba:' Hakuna Matata? *'Pumbaa:' Yeah, it's our motto. *'Simba:' What's a motto? *'Timon:' Nothin', what's-a-motto-with-you? *'Pumbaa:' You know, kid, these two words will solve all your problems. *'Timon:' Take Pumbaa for example. When he was a young warthog… *'Pumbaa:' (Italian countertenor range) When I was a young warthog…!! *'Timon:' (while cleaning his ear) Very nice. *'Pumbaa:' Thanks! *'Timon:' He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the savanna after every meal *'Pumbaa:' I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind AND OH, THE SHAME! Thoughta changin' my name! And I got downhearted. Ev'rytime that I… *'Timon:' (clapping Pumbaa's mouth shut) Pumbaa! Not in front of the kid! *'Pumbaa:' (faces to Simba) Oh. Sorry. *(String pizzicato. Simba looks surprised. Timon hoists Pumbaa into a vine loop above his head, where he begins swinging) *'Both:' Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze *(After becoming more and more enthusiastic, Simba finally joins in singing, a spotlight falling on him) *'Simba:' It means "no worries" For the rest of your days *'Timon:' (Yeah, sing it, kid!) *'All three:' It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! *(Timon pulls back a fern leaf, revealing the jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain make a beautiful view. A flock of oxpeckers fly by. Harp runs accentuate the scene. Simba lets out a huge grin) *'Timon:' Welcome to our humble home! *'Simba:' You live here? *'Timon:' We live wherever we want! *'Pumbaa:' Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh! *'Simba:' It's beautiful. *'Pumbaa:' (loud raunchy belch) I'm starved! *'Simba:' I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra. *(Timon is rather disturbed by Simba's want for meat — a little bit taken aback and a little bit "I-knew-this-would-happen") *'Timon:' We're fresh out of zebra. Listen, kid. If you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub. *(Timon has stopped in front of a log. Pumbaa forces it up with his snout. Inside the log reveals many insects and beetles) *'Timon:' (eating, mouth full) Mmmm! Tastes like chicken. *(As the bat-eared fox and a galago leap in for eating the grubs, Pumbaa slurps up a large earthworm from the ground) *'Pumbaa:' Slimy, yet satisfyin'! *'Timon:' (grabbing a red beetle from a ant hill which two oxpeckers and the galago are joined for a praying mantis and a millipede) These are rare delicacies. Mmmm… (crunching the beetle) Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch. *'Pumbaa:' (mouthful of bugs, to Simba) You'll learn to love 'em! *(Timon is collecting bugs on a leaf. He pokes his hand into a knothole — leading many bugs scrambling out. The elephant shrew is riding on the back of the pigeon for hunting bugs as well) *'Timon:' I'm telling ya, kid. This is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities. Oooh! — The little cream-filled kind! (munches a green beetle and offers the leaf to Simba) And best of all: no worries. Well, kid? *'Simba:' (he grabs the red grub from the leaf) Oh, well. Hakuna Matata. (Simba slurps the grub, then swallows it indisposed. He then starts to look a little more cheerful) Slimy…yet satisfying. *'Timon:' That's it! *(In the months that follow, Timon and Pumbaa teach Simba to swing from a vine over the water and ride down a waterfall. They play together in the jungle and turn their backs on the world. Hakuna Matata. Tata!) Previous - 5 Next - 7 Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Transcripts Category:The Lion King Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas